expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Uniforms
Various organizations and governmental branches impose the wearing of specific uniforms. United Nations UNN Commissioned Officer Uniform Officers of the United Nations Navy wear a blue uniform with insignia on the shoulders, the officer's name being on the right breast and medals on the right breast. Some versions, such as that worn by Colonels, are grey in colour. Full Dress Uniform Worm by officers on Earth during official meetings. Images= File:NUP 173908 0379 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg|Admiral - Full Dress File:Nguyen 00.jpg|Admiral - Full Dress File:S02E06-MidrollCredits_01.png|Colonel - Full Dress unnfulluniformadmiral.png UNN-FullUniform-Admiral.png Standard uniform Standard uniform is worn by officers when on active duty. There are two variants of standard uniform worn by UNN officers. A 1-piece and a 2-piece uniform are worn. Images= File:Ununiformbothtypes.png| 2 piece and 1 piece uniforms File:Standarduniform2piece..png|Admiral - 2 piece uniform File:3x03 5.jpg|Admiral File:Captainyugeny.png|Captain File:Unnstandarduniform.png|Officer File:Standarduniformofficersunnback.png|Back displaying ship name Enlisted Personnel uniform United Nations Marine Corps Standard Uniform A jumpsuit worn with a beret. For combat torso armor is worn. Military Police can also wear riot gear. Images= File:Unguards.png File:Unguards2.png unmpriothelmet.png|Military Police riot helmet unmproiotgear.png|Military Police riot gear Environment Suits Worn by personnel on United Nations Navy ships when exposed to space. In addition to breathing equipment, the enironment suits also include armor to the torso, legs and lower arms. Images= File:Unenviromentsuit.png|EVA suit S01E05-UN EnvironmentSuit FredJohnson a.png File:Unnmganymede.png|UN Marines on Ganymede's surface Powered Armor Worn by United Nations Marine Corps troops when providing security or being deployed in high risk areas. Images= File:Unnmarinearmor2.png| File:Unnmarinearmor.png| Martian Congressional Republic MCRN Commissioned Officer Uniform Senior ranking members of the Martian Congressional Republic Navy and Martian Marine Corps are seen wearing slightly varying uniforms, dependent on seniority . Dress uniform for Captains and Lieutenants varies between 1st Gen and 2nd Gen. Theresa Yao and Lopez are seen wearing 1st Gen uniforms, which are one piece and utilise black and orange colour scheme. The only discernible markings are a vertical MCRN logo on the right chest side. Sutton is seen wearing the 2nd Gen uniform, which also includes a vessel logo on the left chest side and a nametag (with Martian flag) on the right chest side. The vertical MCRN logo is moved to the side of the sleeves. The vessel name is also printed on the back. The Admiral dress uniform, as worn by Peñano, is similar to the 2nd Gen standard dress uniform. However in the absence of a vessel logo is the horizontal MCRN logo and a clip on nametag and instead of a right side nametag is room for medals. The Admiral uniform also contains an MCRN collar clip. Images= File:Peñano.jpg|Admiral - Full Dress uniform File:Capyoon.jpg|Captain - Standard uniform (1st Gen) File:Lopez.jpg|Lieutenant - Standard uniform (1st Gen) File:S02E01-HughDillon as LtSutton 02.png|Lieutenant - Standard uniform (2nd Gen) MCRN and MMC Enlisted Personnel uniform Personnel in both the Martian Congressional Republic Navy and the Martian Marine Corps are seen wearing this variant of uniform when not performing formal or combat duties. Standard jumpsuits are dark grey in colour, with a single orange red stripe up the left hand side. A nametag is present on the right chest side (along with the Martian flag) and the logo of the vessel the suit was issued in on the left chest side. The name of the vessel is also printed on the back of the jumpsuit. Maintenance staff wear identical jumpsuits but orange in colour. MCRN Ensign uniforms have a larger, thicker red stripe on the left hand side. Images= File:Orangejumpsuitscirrocco.png|Sirocco Maintenance Jumpsuit File:Jumpsuit01.png|Tachi Jumpsuit File:Jumpsuit02.png|Sirocco Jumpsuit File:Ensign Uniform.png|Kittur Chennamma Ensign Jumpsuit MMC Full Dress uniform Worn by Bobbie Draper at the peace talks on Earth. Images= File:Draperformaluniform2.png| File:Draperformaluniform3.png| MMC Environment Suit MMC environment suits are shown to be lightweight and including armor to the torso and all limbs. Marines are shown to wear this armor even at the MCR embassy on Earth. There are two helmet designs worn with this armor. Images= File:S01E03-JordanVanDyck as CplDookie 01.png|worn without a helmet. File:Mcrnhelmet1.png|Helmet variant 1 File:Mcrnhelmet2.png|Helmet variant 2 File:mcrnhelmet3.png|Helmet variant 1 with opened face panel File:S01E06-FredJohn retrieves Donnager Lopez DataCube.png|Insert in armor for data cube storage FIle:160126_NorthFront_Expanse_MartianMarine.jpg MMC Powered Armor Powered Armor worn by Force Recon Marines in the Martian Marine Corps. Unlike the armor worn by United Nation's Marines this armor utilises a multi-barrel gatling gun built into the right arm. Images= File:Drapersmmcsquad.png|Marine Squad File:Mmcundersuitandarmor.png|Undersuit and Goliath armor mmcundersuitandarmor2.png Main Asteroid Belt Tycho Station Regular staff, including Drummer, wear a grey jumpsuit with black accents and the Tycho logo on the right hand chest side. Medical Staff are seen wearing white hooded sweatshirts with the Tycho logo and black pants. Security personnel aboard the station wear long sleeved black shirts with grey accents and the Tycho logo, black pants and a black hat with the Tycho logo. Images= File:Tychojumpsuit.png|Standard Staff Jumpsuit File:Tychomedicstaff.png|Medical Staff Uniform File: Tycho Security Uniform.jpg|Security Staff Uniform Star Helix Security Uniformed Star Helix officers on Ceres wear dark grey pants, bomber jackets and caps emblazoned with the company logo. They also wear a duty belt containing a flashlight, handcuffs, a torch, a baton and a sidearm. Images= File:Starhelixpoliceofficer.png|Officer Uniform CPM Uniformed CPM officers on Eros appear to be more lax with uniform standards, only wearing CPM branded tactical vests and caps over their regular clothes. Occasionally, some CPM officers are also seen wearing body armour and riot helmets. Images= File:CPM Armour and Helmet.jpg|Body Armour and Helmets File:CPM Jacket.jpg|Tactical Vest File:CPM Caps.png|Headgear Mao-Kwikowski Mercantile Protogen Images= File:Protogenmedstaff.png|Io medical staff File:Protogensciencestaff.png|Io science staff Environment Suit Worn by the personnel whom boarded the Donnager in an attempt to capture the ship. Images= File:Protogenenvironmentsuit1.png File:Protogenenvironmentsuit2.png protogenenvironmentsuit3.png protogenenvironmentsuit4.png Category:Martian Congressional Republic Category:Outer Planets Alliance Category:United Nations